Generic YuGiOh Fiction 225
by Suckerpunch
Summary: Clicking on the link above and reading the following story will be like unleashing Pandora’s Box upon your mind, making you devoid of anything resembling intelligence, cognizance, or general consciousness. That was your warning.
1. Default Chapter

Mark: Hot damn, I'm back!

Jon: Never thought that would happen you fag!

Mark: Fuck off bunny bumper:shoots Jon in the face:

Jon: DAMN!

Mark: This should be a good fic, a comic jewel, aw hell ya!

Jon:reading the script: … dude, this is awful.

Mark: But it'll sell! Muwahahahahaha!

Jon: Parents, TV and video games don't introduce kids to the evils of the world, this guy does.

Mark: Bow down before my evilness, buwahaha!

Disclaimer: JizzzzzzzzzzzzACKNAR! (Translation: Mark doesn't own anything besides Jon and himself ACKNAR!)

CHAPTER 1!

* * *

A strange boy in a blue t-shirt, faded blue-jeans, tan kicks with the "Pink Floyd" and "Tenacious D" patches sewn on the sides, with shaggy brown hair sat watching the TV in the Kame Game Shop/Household of Yugi.

"So is this all you do all day?"

"Yea, pretty much, when we aren't saving the world from something."

"Sounds crunchy."

"Yup."

Yugi soon came running down the stairs from his room, smelling the new smells of a new day! Every fiber of his being charged full of energy and happy to be alive!

"So you've got a midget twin huh? That's odd."

"Well actually I'm an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh whose spirit was stuck in this puzzle around my neck, then I was reincarnated, and he's my other half."

"That's on crack dude."

"Totally"

Yugi just sat there stunned, "Umm, who is your friend Yami?"

"That's a good question, who the fuck are you?"

"Name's Mark, good to meet ya Yami."

"Same, Mark." The two shook hands.

"Umm, why is he here Yami?" Yugi asked vexed.

"Dunno Yugi, I just woke up, went to drain the lizard, and then when I came back he was there."

Yugi stood there dumbfounded, "Well don't you think he might be some kind of evil spy or minion sent by an evil force that you managed to piss of a few thousand years ago?"

Yami thought about it for a second, "Naw."

"Urge… to… kill… RISING!"

"He's annoying." Mark said to Yami.

"You just get used to it."

Right before Yugi could explode on the two, the door opened, crushing him behind it, "Yo guys! I'm here!" Joey yelled in a big, dumb fashion.

"And me too!" Tristan yelled in a bigger, dumber fashion.

The door bounced back to it's original position leaving a thinner and severally pissed midget.

"Hey Yami, who da hell is dis guy?"

"Names Mark."

"Nice ta meet ya, I'm Joey."

"Tristan."

"My pleasure boys." He said shaking their hands.

Yugi opened his mouth to explode on all of them, then the door opened and flattened him again.

"PHARAOH!"

The four turned to see a tall, dark, albino (dark albino?) standing in the doorway.

"What do you want now Flufflufflooy?" Yami asked innocently.

"STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT YOU FUCKER!"

"Oh, you're a character Tomb Robber!"

"… I will kill you all, hey who is the new guy?"

"I'm Mark."

"What'dya do?"

"Not much, just kinda chill."

"Ah damn not another Tristan!" Bakura said smacking his forehead.

"Yeah, damn not another me! HEY!"

"What? You think I'm as dumb and ugly as that big rhino haired freakboy?" Mark asked motioning to the teen in question.

"Not cool!" Tristan yelled.

"Very cool!" the other four yelled.

Yugi had taken the time to gather a steak knife from the kitchen and was sneaking on the others to stab them all to death, but suddenly the door was kicking in off its hinges and it flew into his skull.

"Hey boys!" the girls all said in unison as they walked into the door.

"Hello stereotypical, un-proportional, bitch and Tea!"

"I'm here to!"

"No one cares Mokuba go snort your coke in the corner." Bakura said to little Kaiba.

"OKAY!" Mokuba said cheerily before going over to the corner and snorted his gram coke, which would probably kill a child of his age in real life.

"Who is the new kid? Can I be his friend?" Tea asked upon seeing Mark.

"Who is the new kid? Can I suck his cock?" Mai asked upon seeing Mark.

Guys besides Mark: O.O''''''

"I'm Mark, and if you want to on both other questions."

But before anything else could happen, the side of the door exploded and a big green demon stood there, "Yuugi-Tasshi, I am here to take you all to a world of demons where you will have to duel to survive or surrender your souls to my mast- hey who is the new kid?"

"I'm Mark."

"Really? Do you do anything?"

"Not really."

"Oh so you're another Tristan."

"I'm nothing like that small dicked fool!"

"HEY!" Tristan screamed angrily while everyone else chuckled lightly.

"Ok, time to transport." The demon said, but outta nowhere…

"HYYYYYAAAA!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WHERE DID THIS KID COME FROM AHHHHHHH!" the demon yelled as he was cut in half by young Link.

"HAHAHAHAHAh I pwnd ur azzz biaaaaatch!" Link yelled at the dead corpse.

"Wow thanks Link you saved me the trouble of saving the universe again!" Yami said.

"Dunt metion iit newwwwwbzxooor!" Link said.

"He sounds different in real life." Joey said for all to hear.

"AI! I bez teh man!"

Suddenly another green demon appeared out of nowhere and teleported them to the demon world anyway.

"Muwahahahaha, I am too clever for you fools-"

"YOU SUCK DEMON! I BAT YOU!1" Link said slicing the demon in half.

"Well that was fun." Tristan said.

"Shut the fuck up no one likes you!" Bakura yelled, making him cry.

"Oh did you really have to do that to our friend Bakura?"

"Hey, Tea, the only reason I like you is your hot and you sex me up, so he isn't my friend."

"Oh… whatever." Tea said glaring at him. Meanwhile everyone else was staring at Tea like she had a monkey's ass coming out of her head, which while it could be a distinct possibility in my fic, it was because they learned that she sexed Bakura up.

"… I bet u gav hr AIDZZZ!11"

"You shut up you pointy eared leet speaking not right!" Bakura yelled.

"So, does this happen often?" Mark asked.

"Yea." Yami answered, it was going to be a long time before this one was over.

* * *

Mark: That's it for the first chapter. Don't like it? Oh well, as long as you review and it makes my fic look good when people look at the review count. And if you did like it, YAY! I will make more. Totally. And as for my other fics, they'll get updated too, eventually… Muwahahahahahahahahaha! 


	2. Chapter 2

Saint –er wait a sec, I mean… Mark: Whoa, I'm like, totally fucking updating.

Jon: Like, yeah, you totally fucking are!

Mark: Well anybody who reads this, I would say 'sorry for the longass delay' except I'm not, so I won't.

Jon: But you just did.

Mark: Shut the fuck up.

Jon: Yes sir!

Mark: Anyway, shout out to my good friend **DIS**. I bet you're pretty bummed that I've left this site right? Or, you were at one time but have since gotten over it. Well in all honesty I have left this site at all. I just abandoned the Yu-Gi-Oh section because I couldn't stand having my humor outshined by crappy Yaoi. So I made a new account and move to the Teen Titans section, where my humor can be appreciated as long as the admins don't delete it (which happened recently to my most popular story, like 160 reviews for 16 chapters of comical goodness). Anyway, just saying if you wanna read some of my stuff check out my only active profile 'Saint H' and also, check out this update, oh yea!

* * *

CHAPTER 2!

Our group of heroes were just standing around waiting for something to happen to them in the weird dimension they had recently been transported to.

And when I say recently I mean an hour and thirty minutes ago.

Young Link in his hyper active boredom had killed Tristan the Rhino Head, sliced his body up into pieces, and was now cooking Tristan-Burgers for anybody who wanted some.

"Mmmmm, Tristan-Burger…." Bakura said biting into his fifth one.

"Eww, that's disgusting Kura-chan! How can you eat that!" Tea and Mai yelled at the same time.

The long haired albino turned to face the two girls and for a moment pretended to think about it, "Well, you see, it's pretty simple, first I open my mouth, then I bite down on the burger, chew, and then swallow. Like this."

Meanwhile, Yami and Mark were in line for more Tristan-Burgers.

"Hey, Young Link… we got any condiments?" Yami asked.

"J00 w4n7 c0nd3m3ntzzz? 1'11 g1v3 j00 mah Sp3c1a1 S4uc3 byzotch!" Young Link answered.

"Uh, nevermind." Yami said leaving the line with his T-Burger.

Mark stepped up in line.

"H3ll0 w3lc0m3 t0 T-Burg3r h0m3 0f t3h T-Burg3r c4n 1 t4k3 j00 0rd3r?" Y-Link greeted Mark.

"Yea, I like one regular Tristan-Burger please." Mark ordered.

"W0uld j00 l1k3 Tr1st4n-fri's w1th th4t?"

"Sure." Mark said before receiving his meal.

Before he could sit down and enjoy his meal though the master of the demon who brought our heroes here appear out of nowhere for no apparent reason.

"I am here to eat all of you! Muwahahaha!" The Demon said, grabbing Mai and Joey and throwing them into his mouth.

"No, I'll stop you! I play Ra!" Yami said throwing the playing card at the Demon.

The card hit him.

…

It slid off.

"Crap, sometimes I forget they're just playing cards!" Yami said to himself.

"Now I will eat more of you! Muwahahaha!"

"This guy knows how to create some interesting dialogue huh Bakura?" Mark asked the albino.

"Huh raugh hmphff, gulp, sure." Bakura said with a mouth full of Tristan.

(Bakura(off set): Dude, a mouth full of Tristan? That is so fucking wrong!)

(Mark(also off set): Get used to it, if I ever update this story again I'm making sure to make you look gay when you're really not just because I can!)

"W41t! Th3r3 b3z 0nly 1 w4y t0 st0p h33333m!" Y-Link said drawing his sword.

"Puny little elf, I will eat you!"

"**R j00 R34DY 2 ROCK?"**

"What?" The Demon asked in surprise.

"**EYE S41D R j00 R34DY 2 ROXXZORZ LYK OMFGUUUUSH!"** Y-Link yelled before slicing The Demon in half, killing him instantly.

There was a flash of bright light.

Our heroes (the one who survived) found themselves back in the Kame Game Shop/Household of Yugi.

"Well that was fun." Bakura said nonchalantly.

"Yea." Yami sighed.

"Hey man speak for yourselves, I left my Tristan-Fries back in that other dimension!" Mark said sourly.

They all sat quietly for a moment.

…

Yugi was still unconscious on the floor, the door stuck to his head.

…

Another door flew through the empty doorway and impaled Yugi's unconscious body upon itself which sounds totally wrong to me.

"Oh Yugi!" Yami said Sit-Com style.

"Hahahahaha!" Everybody laughed.

* * *

Mark: Remember **DIS** (and anybody else I suppose) If you want to read my new stuff, even though it's all Teen Titans, my account is now and has been for a really long time now, Saint H. Just thought I'd leave that for you.

I'd say review but I know you're not going to.


End file.
